


Those Emotions and Likelihoods

by Lapin_Aria



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: 索Ban （Alpha!Solal x Omega!Laurent Ban）, 索Nuno（Alpha!Solal x Omega!Nuno）, Nunoban（Omega!Nuno & Omega!Laurent互受），Solal总攻注意：ABO，NC-17这篇8000多字





	Those Emotions and Likelihoods

设定：这个世界里，上流阶层的alpha们以他们所拥有的omega的数量和质量来彰显自己的地位和身份。 Alpha的正式omega并非正室。（这篇文里Laurent 27岁， Solal 39岁。这个设定里Nuno比Laurent小，他在这篇文里是23岁。）

 

Nuno Resende第一次看到Solal的时候是在主城举办的上流阶层宴会上。他们家族处于上流阶层的末流，勉强跻身于上流之中。那是一场极其盛大的宴会，就连他们这些末流贵族都被邀请了去。由于那是难得的可能接触到高地位人物的好机会，哪怕他并不情愿，还是被家族里的人拉去参加了这场在他看来没什么意思的宴会。地位较低的人们想尽办法和地位高的人搭话，人们互相调笑的是声音，还有穿梭的人流，四面八方传来的声音在Nuno耳朵里显得格外嘈杂。他端着盘水果，找了一个凉爽的角落躲了起来，脑子里不停地回忆前阵子听到的新歌。

整个会场逐渐安静了下来，Nuno疑惑地抬头，发现是宴会的主办人有话要说，这时他才把注意力集中在那些最尊贵的人们身上。在那里，他看到了Solal。威严而不容置疑。后来他陆陆续续听到了一些关于Solal的传闻和讨论——这些话题、这些讨论其实老早就在了，而且似乎每次都有什么新的内容——只是Nuno以前全当耳旁风罢了。

然而上流社会这些事，关于Solal的这些话，对于那时的Nuno来说也并没有多少吸引力。更多时候他想的都是如何追寻他所渴望的道路，虽然家族里的人们并不赞同他的想法。这个家族虽然处在上层阶级的末流，但是人丁不算少，大多都是想要往上爬的人，所以家族对他看得也不严。那时候他还未分化，每天除了完成课业就是抱着自己的吉他弹弹曲子唱唱歌，有的时候出去转转，对自己的未来充满了渴望与不确定。不过他还算悠闲的生活在他分化那天改变了，Nuno在成年后不久分化成为了omega。在得知这件事以后，家族族人纷纷开始盘算着怎么把他送给一个合适的贵族，最次也要是一个平级的贵族，能够用他攀上一个高地位的贵族那就更好了。Nuno的房间门家族也派人时不时地看管着，家族还给他找了好几个老师，想着把他培养成一个合格的omega。青年拒绝接受被安排好的人生，他收拾行装，带上抑制剂，在一个深夜逃离了那栋他生活了多年的房子。

Nuno走到了不少地方，有时他隐瞒自己是omega这件事，有时则不。当他回过神来的时候，他已经来到了主城，他仅在多年前来过一次的地方。这是一个复杂的地方，但是或许意味着更丰富的人生。主城的边沿是平民聚集的地方，他在那儿找了一间廉价的阁楼，多年来的闯荡让他能够适应很多环境了。身上还有点积蓄的他在城市里漫无边际地游荡，顺便和二手店老板讨价还价，淘得了一幅画。画的尺寸很小，放在一个小相框里。他把这幅画放在他的小阁楼里，他的床头柜上。床头柜的抽屉不太利索了，于是他干脆把抽屉拿出来放杂物。晚上他在昏暗的灯光下，心血来潮地将自己白天买到的画拿起来看，画上的签名已经模糊不清了，勉强能认出一个“L”字和一个“E”字。

第二天天气很好，他背着自己的吉他去公园里唱歌。当他停止弹唱，人群散去以后，他注意到有一个身材高挑的人并没有离开这块地方，反而向他走来。名为Merwan Rim的来者向Nuno表明来意，原来他作为一家酒吧的管理者正在寻找驻唱。

于是Nuno应了下来。

总归有人热爱八卦和说闲话，酒吧里也总能听到不少风言风语。上层阶级的事情总是他们津津乐道的话题。Nuno也不止一次听到他们在谈论Solal。Solal的第一位正式omega也在他们谈论的范围以内。“出生低微的omega”、“妄图攀附权贵”、“据说长得好看”等等，他们说。

“说到Solal大人的第一位正式omega，那可真是！当时进门的时候年级也有些大了，没想到一年多了还没有生孩子的消息呐！嗝——”男人打着酒嗝和身旁的人聊天。

“哎哟，这可真不得了 。要我说，一个平民做什么能攀上贵族alpha的梦哦！”旁边的大汉说罢往嘴里灌了一大口酒，然后放下酒杯问道：“你说Solal大人会不会再找个正式omega啊？”

“那可说不准啊！你看Solal大人那么多年不就只有这么一个正式omega吗？”第三个人挤了过去加入了他们的对话。

“谁知道？上层阶级老爷的心思哪是我们这些人能猜的？但要我说啊，有了第一个就有第二个，Solal大人这种人物还不是想要几个omega就有几个omega赶着给他送去？”

“做贵族alpha可真好嘞，我也想要几个omega就来几个omega啊！”

“做梦去吧！”  
然后酒吧里爆发出了一阵哄笑。

“Nuno，Nuno。”Merwan叫了几声Nuno的名字，又在Nuno面前招招手，这才让Nuno把注意力放在了他的身上。“你没事吧？”

“……我没事。给我一杯啤酒。”

Merwan点点头，很快就递给了他一杯啤酒。

“你说，Solal大人的那位正式omega是什么样的人？”一直到酒吧打烊了以后，Nuno向Merwan问出了这个问题。

Merwan擦杯子的手停住了，他放下杯子，沉思了一会儿，然后抬头对Nuno说:“他……是一个很坚强的人。当你见到他的时候你就明白了。”

“说得好像你见过他似的。那Solal大人呢？”

这时Merwan给出了一个大部分人都会说的答案：“高贵，不容拒绝。”

当Nuno Resende第二次见到Solal的时候，是在Merwan管理的酒吧里。那时候Nuno才知道什么是真正强大的alpha。他只要站在那里，那强大的气场就足够让Nuno觉得自己在发抖。那瞬间Nuno就知道自己被面前的男人吸引了，他知道这很危险，但他喜欢刺激。

“Nuno Resende。离家的贵族少爷，这年头有勇气离家出走的omega贵族可不多。他有可能是个可用之人。若您想要一位正式omega，他倒也合适。”Solal宅里，倚着沙发扶手的男人将视线从自己手头的资料移到了坐在沙发另一侧的男人身上。

“哦，Lolo，你怎么就知道我想要他做我的正式omega呢？”坐在沙发另一侧的男人饶有兴致地看着他。

“我只是说出了一种可能性。”被称为Lolo的男人耸了耸肩。

“你似乎很中意他。这样也好，毕竟今后有许多工作会要求你们互相协作。”Solal拍了拍自己身边的位置。原本倚着沙发扶手的男人顺从地挪了位置，向alpha靠了过去。

事实证明Nuno Resende确实成为了Solal的第二位正式omega。在Nuno答应Solal之前，他听到Solal跟他说：“我知道你喜欢刺激。”

Nuno背着他的行李，手里拿着那幅画，跟Solal回到了他的宅邸。管家带着佣人们迎接归家的老爷和他的第二位正式omega，站在管家另一侧的是Laurent Ban 。Nuno发现当Laurent看到他手中的画时眼中闪过的惊讶，但那仅仅是一瞬间，所以他又不那么确定他是否看到了那份惊讶。而在他想要仔细观察这位正式omega之前，就被管家礼貌地请上了楼。

晚上他在宽大舒适的床上辗转反侧，却怎么也睡不着，于是他起身从柜子里翻出手电筒，穿着睡衣睡裤就往外走。Nuno在走廊里晃悠，发现有间房间里还亮着灯，于是好奇心使他顺着没被关严实的门缝里看进去。看来他是找到了Laurent的房间了。只见他在房内的办公桌上忙活，那桌上堆着许多文件。

“进来吧？”本来应该在认真工作的人突然抬头说道。

Nuno着实被吓了一跳，反应了几秒才急忙打开门走了进去。身形较高大的omega起身把屋内的另一把椅子给他端了过去，Nuno就在他对面坐下了。Laurent在坐下前给Nuno倒了杯水，然后才坐回了自己的椅子上。Nuno趁这机会看到了文件里有不少是花园里要种多少花、厨房要进多少新餐具的琐碎内容。

似乎是看出了Nuno的疑惑，Laurent说：“管家都抱怨我把他的工作都抢走了，但我不工作就让我难以安心。”

Nuno听出了他声音中的疲惫，在这么近距离的交流中长发的男人注意到了Laurent有些憔悴。

“……请注意休息。”Nuno一时不知该说什么，滚到舌尖的只有这一句礼貌的话语。

Laurent闻言摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“我睡不好，最近总是睡不好。”说这句话的时候Laurent的声音很轻，轻得像是一句梦呓。而Nuno总觉得有什么沉重的东西在这句话里。

Nuno沉默了一会儿，然后提议道：“要不我跟你讲讲我四处游走时的趣事，就……当睡前故事好了。”说罢，他有些不好意思地笑了笑。

Laurent闻言有些惊讶，然后露出了一个小小的、放松的微笑。“好啊。”他说。

那晚Laurent在Nuno好听的声音中睡着了，他觉得他已经许久没有睡得那么好过了。

虽然早已从Solal那里听闻他的正式omega所要做的工作并没有那么简单，但是从Laurent那里得到确切的内容以后Nuno在吃惊的同时感到跃跃欲试。他所要学习的内容与传统omega要学的一切都沾不上边——许许多多的战斗技巧，从商业到野外求生的知识，能够辅佐Solal的知识和技能他都要学。

到了晚上只要Nuno一有空就在Laurent的房间待着。他发现Laurent桌上琐碎的、管家和其他人能够处理的工作文件逐渐减少。渐渐的也只有那些重要的、需要Laurent注意的文件才会出现在他的办公桌上。Laurent的脸色也逐渐红润了起来，笑容也逐渐多了起来，这让Nuno感到开心，他喜欢Laurent笑起来的样子。管家则是很高心那些属于他的工作终于回到了他的手上，他笑着和Nuno说这些本来就是管家的职责，而且他当时也担心劳累的Laurent先生。

Nuno成为Solal的正式omega以后的第一次发情期时，为了确保alpha能标记他的正式omega，Nuno并没有使用抑制剂。他任由发情期到来。

长发的男人跪趴着，任由身后的男人在他的肩膀和背上印下一个又一个的吻痕。当Solal把手指伸进他湿润的后穴的时候，Nuno呻吟着将臀部翘得更高。Alpha轻笑了一声，说道：“真是贪心啊！”然后缓慢地加入了第二根手指，引得Nuno不耐地向后移动，发情期使他有足够的液体用于润滑，现在他只希望有更粗的东西能够填满他。Solal轻轻啃咬他腺体的动作使他有那么一瞬间的僵硬，然后逐渐沉浸在alpha的动作里了。腺体被轻轻啃咬的感觉让他呻吟喘息得更厉害了。作为对alpha的动作和信息素的回应，发情期中的身体流出了更多的汁液。他已经接纳了三根手指，早就已经为接下来的交合准备好了。

Solal搂着Nuno的腰，把自己戴着避孕套的粗长阴茎插入了Nuno的体内，被粗大阴茎填满的感觉让Nuno喘息着仰起头，从喉咙里发出了满意的声音。Solal一面用手套弄着Nuno的阴茎，一面用阴茎操干着Nuno的肉穴。Omega的甬道收缩着迎接一次又一次的操弄，深处的生殖腔也在alpha有力的操干中打开了。当alpha终于顶入了他的生殖腔，Nuno被快感激得高叫起来。Nuno的阴茎也跟着射出了精液，高潮中的omega呻吟着，唾液从来不及合拢的口中流了出来。Solal将手指伸进了Nuno的嘴里搅弄，让Nuno的声音越发含糊不清。Nuno的眼睛里含着生理性的泪水，Solal在玩弄了一会儿Nuno的舌头以后终于把手指从他的嘴里抽了出来，而omega身后的抽插还在继续，体内的敏感点被刺激着，生殖腔也被强有力地顶弄。有几缕长发在激烈的性事中黏在了Nuno汗湿的脖子上，本能和对强大alpha的认可让他撩开头发露出了脖子上的腺体，Solal在成结和射精的同时咬住了Nuno脖子上的腺体。在Nuno整个发情期的过程中，他们做了好几次。

他确实已经有段时间没有体会过那么畅快的性爱了，在发情期结束以后他带着脖子腺体上新鲜的牙印活蹦乱跳、精神满满。

Solal有时会叫Laurent和Nuno一起服侍他，Laurent并不介意，而Nuno则觉得有趣又刺激。

长发的omega抱着被子的一角在床上翻了个身，闻着怀里的被子上的气味——是Laurent的花香味和Solal的辛辣味道，还有他自己的热带水果似的味道。Solal早已起身出门，而Laurent还在他身边睡着。

在Nuno还在犹豫要不要叫醒身边人的时候，管家来敲门了。Nuno打开了门，然后轻轻关上了它，管家在走廊传达了Solal的意思。Nuno听闻后脸色迅速变得糟糕了起来，原来Nuno的家族在得知Nuno成为了Solal的正式omega以后欢欣鼓舞，极想获得和Solal会面的荣幸，而正式omega的家族家主想与此omega的alpha会面也确实符合规矩，哪怕两者地位相差挺大。即使对方早就想见Solal一面，但由于Solal很忙，这次会面被安排在了两个月以后。他沉默地走回了房间，坐在床上。这时Laurent已经醒了，问他发生了什么，在听闻Nuno的讲述以后也沉默了。Laurent思考了一会儿，似乎下定了什么决心，他抬头跟Nuno说：“今天你有空就到我房里来。”

晚餐后没多久Nuno就窜进了Laurent的房间。待他小心翼翼地锁好房门后，Laurent取出了一个文件袋交给他。

“这里面是你的第一个任务。本来是打算在那次会面后再交给你的，不过既然这样你在会面之前出发吧。你的课程也结束了，趁这段时间熟悉一下任务资料。会面前一晚上十一点半，从庄园南边的小门走。”

“谢谢你！”Nuno如释重负地向Laurent道谢。往后回忆起来，Nuno深觉自己的那时还太年轻，如果他早知道这会为Laurent带来什么，他哪怕再不情愿也会参加那场会面。

Laurent坐在会客室里，脸都快笑酸了，然而不行，还是得保持礼貌得体的微笑。对面坐着的是Nuno的家族的家主，也就是Nuno的远房叔父。男人脸上挂着荣幸的笑容，面对Solal的时候嘴里皆是奉承之词。Solal依旧是那副高贵的模样，听着对方的奉承话，必要时开口说几句，引得对方更是难掩激动，只想把所有好话都说尽。当会面结束，管家和Laurent把他送出门的时候他向Laurent投去了几个探究的眼神，但很快就接过为他准备的礼品离开了这座宅邸。

宅邸的主人走进了Laurent的房间，Laurent安静地跟在他身后进了房间然后把门关上。

“脱了。”

Solal冰冷的声音让Laurent微微颤抖了一下。

“难道要我说第二遍吗？”

Alpha强烈的压迫感让Laurent几乎腿软，他伸手解开了自己的扣子。正式的装束较为繁琐复杂，Laurent废了一番功夫才将衣服和裤子脱掉。 Omega浑身赤裸地站在alpha面前，Solal面无表情地审视着他结实丰满的躯体。Laurent先是看着地面，而后抬眼直直地看着面前的男人。Solal看着Laurent，要不是这件事他都忘了眼前这个男人是多么倔强又大胆，多日来的顺从总能让人忘记他不羁的那一面。初见之前对方那股用酒瓶砸晕他手下的劲道和胆量他可是知道的，而正是那件事引发了他对Laurent兴趣，这个男人也比他想象得还要有用。不过Laurent成为他的正式omega后，这种自说自话、违背他的意思的行为也不少见，还是要他时常教训才行。

“没想到你对Nuno还挺上心的？上心到想要违背我的意思。”Solal的指尖轻轻划过Laurent肩膀上光滑的肌肤。Laurent咽了一口唾沫，没有说话。 

Solal一把拉过Laurent的胳膊然后把他甩到了床上，然后从他房间里的箱子里拿出了分腿器，用分腿器将omega的腿分开。他又从箱子里取出了一根按摩棒。 Alpha的手指触到还没处在发情期的omega的穴口，那里显然还没有准备好接纳他的手指。他从床头柜里找出润滑剂，往手指上挤了一些然后用手指扩张起了omega的后穴。Solal给他扩张了一会儿，感受到omega的身体开始分泌汁液以后就往按摩棒上倒上润滑剂，把按摩棒塞入了他的体内。在按摩棒被塞入体内的瞬间，Laurent忍不住发出了一声呻吟。Solal用床头的湿巾擦了擦手，随即按下了按摩棒遥控器的控制键，然后就转身出了这间卧室。

Laurent不知时间过了多久，这座宅邸的主人终于回来了。很明显omega已经射过了，腹部遍布着精液，然而他的阴茎还是挺立着，按摩棒在他的后穴里小幅度震动。

“Solal老爷、老爷……”Laurent喘息着，急促地唤着他的alpha。

Solal嘴角勾起了一丝不易察觉的弧度，然后抬起Laurent的下巴让他与自己对视，omega的眼睛里含着生理性泪水，乍一看让人觉得他委委屈屈的，但是Solal知道他到底有多大胆。

Alpha解下了Laurent腿上的分腿器。“你知道该怎么做。”

Laurent闻言将双腿缠上了Solal的腰，然后扭动着臀部。他尽量抬头凑近Solal，然后诱惑地说：“请您填满我。”Solal抽出了那根按摩棒，然后用力操了进去。被按摩棒扩张多时的后穴热情地将Solal的巨物吞了进去，湿热的内壁缠着alpha的阴茎。Solal操干着他的omega，动作毫不缓和，直到在Laurent的叫声中顶弄进了他的生殖腔。不在发情期的omega的生殖腔比在发情期中的omega更为难以进入，这一顶让Laurent双腿几乎缠不住Solal的腰，在Solal的之后的几下顶弄中又射了出来。Alpha抽出还硬着的阴茎，示意Laurent给他口交。Laurent顾不得自己酸痛的身体，调整姿势跪趴在床上为alpha口交了起来。Alpha粗大的阴茎塞满了Laurent的口腔，一直抵到他的喉咙口。他用嘴巴仔细吮吸着，用舌头舔弄Solal的阴茎，直到他的alpha射在了他的口中。Laurent的双手抚弄Solal的结直到他射精结束。Solal看着Laurent把精液咽了下去，来不及咽下去的精液从他的嘴角流了出来。

“今天就先到此为止，但别以为这样结束了。”Solal走进浴室之前是这么跟他说的。

浴室传来了沐浴的水声，Laurent躺在床上看着房间的另一侧，他知道Solal的气还没完全消，可能还要个几日。按照往日的经验，要说几日之后他身上没有留下足量的淤青他是不信的。

这里的车站就是一个陈旧的木棚，Nuno站在木棚前，包里还装着土特产。他比预定的时间更早踏上了回程的路，他甩了甩头发，享受微风掠过他脸颊的感觉。他尽最快的速度完成了任务，在这个边远山脉附近的镇子里稍作停留后，想尽快回去的心思占了上风。在坐了几个小时的长途汽车之后，他到了一个有铁轨的地方，坐上了火车，然后在一座大一点的城市坐上飞机，终于到达了主城。

仆人为他打开了宅邸的门，在想要帮他拿包的时候他礼貌地拒绝了。厨房赶紧为他准备好了食物，在他狼吞虎咽地吃下这些东西以后，他问静候在一旁的管家Solal和Laurent的去向。

“Solal老爷出门了，现在在另一座城市，这几日应当不会回来。至于Laurent先生……”管家顿了顿，似乎在选择合适的措辞。“他在他的卧室里，但我们都不会去打扰他。”

Nuno似乎觉得自己听到了管家在提到Laurent时语气里隐隐的担忧，但当他观察管家的神情时，这位男人保持着职业的冷静与克制。尽管如此，Nuno还是感到了一丝不安，在洗完澡吹头发时这份不安逐渐扩大。对Laurent的关心与心中的不安使他推开了Laurent的房门。

Laurent房里的窗帘拉着，只有浴室里的灯光从开着的门里透出些亮光。他看到另一个omega卷着被子躺在床上，只露出胳膊和头。当他凑近时他看到了他的胳膊上有些许淤青，这让Nuno皱起了眉头。

“……Nuno？”Laurent从浅眠中醒了过来，在清醒后赶紧将被子裹得更紧，把胳膊也藏在了被子下面。

Nuno一下子就看出了Laurent的疲惫，再加上刚才他看到的淤青……他的眉头皱得更深了。

看到Nuno明显担心的神色，Laurent打算说点什么让眼前人不要那么担心，而他要把自己撑起来的动作还是让他“啊”地一声痛呼出声。

Nuno看在眼里，焦急地说道：“这可不行！Laurent，有什么我可以帮上忙的吗？”

Laurent盯着Nuno，迟疑了一会儿，然后垂下了眼帘。他心中有个声音一直在叫他多依靠Nuno一点，看来Nuno对他的影响比他想象的还要大。这些年独自撑着，确实让他感到疲累，哪怕遇到Solal以后也不能消解他的孤独，Solal是个强大的alpha，但是并不是一个能够交心的人，Solal只需要优秀的下属和富有风情又不用交心的情人。

短发的omega发出了一声叹息，抬头对Nuno说：“我房间的衣柜里有药膏，第三个柜门，打开以后，第七格。”

待Nuno取来了药膏后，Laurent这才把他的被子掀开。虽然早有心理准备，Nuno见状还是倒抽了一口凉气，眼睛瞪得大大的。他现在能确定Laurent是挨了打，手臂上的些许淤青他刚才已经看到了，但多数痕迹在腿和臀部上，有些淤青已经转为了黄色，但依然有不少地方的淤青依然青紫。长发的男人沉默着，动作劲量放轻地为他按摩。

“陪我一会儿。”等Nuno完成了手上的事，把手洗净，再次走近另一个omega身边时，Laurent突然小声说道。

Nuno点点头，坐到了床上，就在Laurent的身边。这时Laurent已经又躺下了，长发男人身上像热带水果一样的气味让他心生依赖。

空气中Laurent的信息素味道突然变得浓烈。“Laurent？”Nuno轻唤短发男人的名字，他发现Laurent面色有些潮红。“你到发情期了？！”

“什么？”Laurent的神情明显表示他也很惊讶。在短暂的惊讶过后，他仔细想了想，说道：“我的发情期周期好像乱了，前阵子一直没有进入发情期，没想到是这种时候。不过看样子趁发情期还没有完全影响到我，我大概还能再休息一会儿，麻烦你了。”

“你还说什么麻烦我？我就在这儿陪着你！再说要不是我……”Nuno的话还没说完，一根手指就贴在了他的嘴唇上，他看着Laurent的眼神，那是温和的、还有些说不清道不明的情愫。Laurent伸手扯了扯Nuno的袖子。另一个omega会意，上床躺在了Laurent的身边。

Laurent的睡眠大概持续了约一个小时，第一波热潮的到来打断了它。床上的动静唤醒了一旁陷入浅眠的Nuno，只见短发的omega拿身体蹭着床单。

看到Nuno正担忧地看着他，Laurent说：“把我房间里的大箱子打开，里面有omega发情期可以用到的东西。”Nuno闻言下床打开了箱子，从里面拿出了专门为发情期omega设计的性爱机器。长发的男人拿起这东西，它摸上去手感细腻，让他不禁想象了一下这玩意儿用在身上的感觉。

“想试试吗？”待他回过神来发现Laurent正笑着看着他。

“还是让我们把注意力放在你的发情期上吧！”Nuno说着便拿着性爱机器回到了床上，把东西放到了Laurent面前。

“没准儿你等会儿用得上呢？”

“得了吧，我的发情期还有段时间呢，不过说真的……以后有机会我们试试双头龙吧？”

“也行。”

Laurent捞过Nuno的手放在自己胸上，另一个omega顺势揉捏起了饱满的胸乳，他用两只手抚摸着，时而用手指夹着乳尖把它们弄至挺立。Laurent的下体已经湿得厉害，后穴流出来的水儿都淌到了床单上，他敞开了腿以便Nuno将手指伸进去。Nuno将头埋在Laurent的肩窝里，浓郁的花香充满了他的鼻腔。另一个omega很快就不满足于两根手指了，催促起了Nuno。Nuno的三根手指在Laurent体内扩张着，而后 Laurent呻吟着表示他准备好了。他们一块儿调整了性爱机器的位置，找准了角度，身材高大些的omega重新躺稳，两腿大开着将性爱机器前部假阳具硕大的前端接纳进了肉穴，Nuno适时按下了性爱机器后部上的开关，假阳具开始缓慢地伸缩了起来。

“这个速度可以吗？”

“呜嗯……还可以快一点。”

“这样？”

“哦，啊！很好！”

看到Laurent对目前的速度很满意，Nuno上前去吮吻他的嘴唇，Laurent张开了嘴，伸出舌头地回应着Nuno的舌头，两人贴在一起吻了好一会儿才分开。Laurent用手下揉了揉Nuno的胸肌，引来了他的呻吟。做为回应Nuno又摸了摸Laurent的胸，然后便伸手去抚摸套弄起了高个男人的阴茎。Laurent不禁也用手和他一道握着自己的阴茎撸动着，喘息呻吟着高潮了。甬道里的假阳具硕大的前端坚持不懈地刺激着Laurent的生殖腔口，爽得让他想要叫出声，他挪动自己的身体，让假阳具能够更好地闯入自己的生殖腔。长发男人的阴茎早就勃起了，但他一直把注意力放在Laurent身上，Laurent见此就用手去套弄Nuno的阴茎，直到Nuno射了出来。发情期的omega突然仰头呻吟得更大声了，他又一次颤抖着达到了高潮。他喘息着关掉了性爱机器，然后把假阳具从身体里抽出来。Nuno用被子把他包裹起来，两个人一起倒在了床上。这次热潮总算是过去了，虽然两人不知道下次热潮会是什么时候，但是两人都决定暂时不去思考这个问题，热潮之间的时间已经够宝贵了，还不如休息休息。

两人之间的距离很近，Nuno能够清楚地看到身边人的眼睫毛。Laurent从来没跟他说过他为什么会跟着Solal，但是他能猜到一些，Solal提供给他们施展拳脚的平台已经是很多omega一辈子都想象不到的了。多少年来，他们拥有的机会本就太少了，他们从来都没有多少办法。

 

Fin


End file.
